


Let the Sun Shine on Us

by Arianwen44



Category: The Song of Achilles - Madeline Miller
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Just cute fluffies, M/M, sweet babies just being sweet babies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-28
Updated: 2016-01-28
Packaged: 2018-05-16 19:49:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5838664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arianwen44/pseuds/Arianwen44
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You look at me differently now... Not all the time but I can see it, when you think I'm not looking. Am I a monster to you now?" </p><p>A short drabble I wanted to write for Patroclus and Achilles. One of the nights after Achilles returns from the battlefield he tries to confront Patroclus about how he feels, about the war and about Achilles himself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let the Sun Shine on Us

 

The night air inside of the tent was warm and dry, and I could hear the distant sounds of the surf beating against the sandy shore of the beach. I could also hear the crackle of the dying fire outside, and the flicker of the embers against the dark of the tent’s canvas. The bed beside me was dipped only a little with his weight, sliding me into his arms. I couldn’t help but stare at him, my eyes tracing the same paths that I had known since we were young, the same paths that I knew I would never tire of looking at every single day I had him. Yet tonight his beautiful, curving brows were knitted into a slight frown. Even that kind of expression was god-like, and I could not tear my gaze from his. Our legs were tangled together in a languid sprawl, and there was barely any space between our bodies, which gave me such a happy feeling that I couldn’t help but smile curiously back at him and tilt my head in question.

"You look at me differently now... Not all the time but I can see it, when you think I'm not looking. Am I a monster to you now?" He spoke slowly, as if he was choosing each word carefully. I loved that about him.

I blinked in surprise at his words, feeling a tug in my chest and a frown furrow my brows a little. His hand rested in the crook of my neck, thumb tracing beneath my eye gently, he was always gentle with me. I paused and looked him straight in the eyes; those deep, forest green eyes that were so close I could see the flecks of gold within. I slid my hand up and along the soft smoothness of his arm until it tangled with his hand, feeling bold I pulled his hand away from me and laid my lips against the heel of his palm. He smelled of metal and leather, but beneath it all I could smell the sweet, comforting scent of almonds, his scent.

His fingers were trembling.

"You will never be a monster to me." I felt the air around us relax all of a sudden, and when I raised my eyes to look at his again I saw the fresh, wet glimmer of tears.

“Your eyes say something different.” My heart pressed to my chest at his words, and I pressed my lips to his hand again, feeling the graceful fingers shift as I did. I could taste his skin, the salt of sweat, the sweet of the oils he had washed the blood away with when he had returned from the battlefield. I could feel my own hands shake very minutely, but I paid no attention to them. All of my attention, as always, was on him.

"I hate what these men have turned you into. I miss the boy who would race me to the fig tree, or wrestle in the river. I miss the way you would hold me in the cave back on Pelion, is that so wrong?" I buried my face in his chest, feeling the soft warmth of his skin against my cheek and the shift and weight of his chin settling comfortably in my hair.

"No, it isn't..." He said quietly, "but I still hold you, that hasn't changed,"

I nodded, "But they've turned you into a weapon... I can hardly bear seeing the way you act around them." I felt tears sting my eyes and hear rise to my face, and was glad that it was hidden from his sight.

The gentleness of his hand pressed to the nape of my neck, stroking my dark, messy hair and leaving warmth on my neck that blossomed comfortingly. He said nothing else, and let me nuzzle against his neck as my breathing eased. I wasn’t sleepy, and neither was he, instead we just lay on our bed enjoying each other’s company and touch in a comfortable silence. His hand moved down from my hair to my back, running along my shoulders and my lower back. I imagined his fingers, the way I knew them so well. Slim fingers graceful and light and loving against my skin, taking care to touch every part of me with thought, as if he were memorizing them. Without thinking, I let out a small hum of pleasure and found I could relax, and felt that he was relaxing again, becoming my Achilles like he always was. 

I heard him sigh, I hadn’t moved from my comfortable spot hidden in his chest. Shifting a little bit, I looked back up at him again. “No matter what choices you make, I’ll always be here. I promise.” He was gazing down at me, those green eyes finally calm; back to their usual, mischievous glint. A smile graced his face and he kissed my forehead, parting my dark curls with his nose.

It was as if the sun had suddenly shone, only for us in our tiny, little tent.

**Author's Note:**

> I just wrote this for fun, and I tried to keep it as close to the original writing style!! I just really wanted to write a cute, cuddly, fluffy scene between these two babies <3
> 
> I have fanart on my tumblr! Feel free to visit!!! http://arianwen44.tumblr.com


End file.
